The Battle For Love
by LunaxGenesis
Summary: The rating "m" is for later A story about Xiahou dun and an Oc of mine the person in the pic :D Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is kinda something That I came up with being really creative and bored :D_**

* * *

The Battle for Love

_The rider _

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, the sound of hooves thundering across a plain, peasants walking out to look at what was going on in this usually quiet village. "Ha! Merci' I know you can run faster than that! You're almost as fast as..." The voice was cut off by a startled whinny as the shadow black mare came to a sudden halt nearly throwing the rider off. The rider looked to see why the mare had stopped and saw a brown haired horse; upon its back was the great and feared Guan Yu. "You there sir! Why do you run through my brother's land?" The great warrior growled.

The rider didn't tremble as they were confronted by the man and hopped off the mare "Damn! You're really tall! As for why I am here, I'm just a harmless traveler. I really didn't mean to trespass I'll leave." As they turned to get back on the mare a man called Liu Bei was studying the shiny silver that showed from its silky wrapping. "Is this a blade? Are you a fighter? Would you like to help us fight a beast called Lu Bu? I know I am asking you too much but we could use the extra help" He smiled and Guan Yu nearly smacked himself in the face. The rider smiled and nodded as this was the first time they would be fighting since a few years back. Liu Bei showed the mysterious rider where they would sleep and where they could bathe after learning the rider's name Zhao Li and a warm meal.

Zhao Li headed for the bath as a drunken Zhang Fei appeared. He stumbled into Li not noticing they were a new person in the building. _That must be Zhang Fei his lordship Bei was talking about.. _They thought, and continued to walk to the bath house. They stripped their clothing and peered down at their naked body. "Heh, I can't believe they think I'm a guy, but then again I'm not well endowed..." They spoke quietly and slipped into the nice hot steamy water.

She leaned her head back and enjoyed the nice warm bathing water. She slowly began to feel sleep set in when the bathing house doors opened with a slam, she jumped from the sudden noise and slipped her body down until her head was the only thing that could be seen. A man walked up to the bathing tub and strongly demanded that he join and he wasn't going to take a no for an answer. He slid in and sighed. "This is a nice way to relax after a long journey from Xu Chang. I am Cao Cao!" He obviously was drunk as well Zhao thought.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Cao Cao was it?" She quietly responded to his boasting. The man slid up close to her almost touching her body. He laughed at the scared and confused look on the girl's face "You young sir why do you make that face? Are you scared of the great lord Cao Cao?" He laughed "I hate the women around this place never up for a good time, know what I mean?" Cao Cao nudged Zhao Li in her shoulder hard leaving a small bluish black bruise.

"Um no sir I dunno what you mean?" She questioned wondering what he meant. It was then the man got out water dripping down from his well-developed chiseled abs and from other male parts. Zhao Li nearly died from seeing her first naked man… _That's it Imma be scarred for life. _She thought. "Well it's time for me to leave we have a big battle in the morning" Cao Cao said bringing the young girl out of her thoughts.

"Good night?" She quietly spoke back. _Strange man, but at least he is in to the battle! _With this last thought she got out of the bath and slid on a silky shiny green night robe on tying the black silk band around her waist, making sure it was nice and tight before heading to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Xiahou Dun!

Zhao Li awoke to the sound of happy chirping birds. She got up and stretched, her back popping in a few different places, her golden honey nut with dark brown and black streaks hair painfully tangled. _I really need to cut my hair. _She internally sighed. She combed it out and tied it up in a bun leaving her bangs to be parted from the side. She looked into the small dagger she had hidden with her belongings to apply the marking of a feather on her cheek with a black charcoal stick sharpened for making easy points. She looked at her eyes to see if they were a mixed colour of light aqua blue and deep emerald green or sea blue and golden hazel. Today they were just the normal deep emerald green. _At least I won't look like a freak. _She thought and fixed the rare feather her father gave her before he disappeared when she was little in her hair. She slipped on her thin and light grey under robes, on top of those she slid on her double coloured robes which were blue on the outline banners and the rest a charcoal black. She assembled the odd armor she had gotten from her mother's side of warriors. The armor was a dull black and when the sun hit it at a certain angle it looked sliver. The armor had been fixed to look like dragon scales.

By the time she got finished Liu Bei had come to tell her it was almost time to leave and head for Xia Pi. Li had unwrapped the weapon and unfolded it, a fan is what she used that had blades on each side, a contraption she made to fit on her arm so she wouldn't be able to lose the fan each ends had holes for air to pass through so she could perform more attacks. She smiled as she slid her right arm into the contraption and fashioned it closed and refolded it the blades sliding past each other with ease not scratching and snapped on the blade covers so she wouldn't cut anything before the battle.

She headed for the horse pen to greet her shadow black mare Merci' after slipping on her flats. Merci' greeted Zhao Li with a happy neigh, shaking her head mane freely flowing, and ate the carrots Zhao had brought her, while the mare's owner started to get her prepared. First Zhao laid the soft cotton sattle blanket on the strong built mare's back. The blanket was a midnight blue with stars and a full moon which was gold on each side to mix with the colour of the mare, the saddle was added next and was a nice dark shade of a chocolate brown. Zhao Li hopped on the horse and was about to start for a quick run around when Guan Yu walked in the horse pen and grabbed his horse and quickly suited up the horse and spoke to Zhao "Time to leave." Then dashing out the pen. "HAAAA! Run Merci'! Run!" Zhao Li shouted to the mare and they both darted out the pen quickly catching up with the leaving group. Merci' slowed down to a trot. They started for Xia Pi slowly.

Zhao Li looked at each of the officers who would be fighting with her and smiled and greeted each of them till she got to a guy she didn't recognized. _Who is that?_ She questioned herself. She had met all the officers last night but apparently she missed one. He turned to his head to the right to see who was staring at him. "Hello?" He asked his short blackish brown hair spiked in the back, his eyes a shade of light brown, he had a moustache' and a short beard. He was very handsome and Zhao Li noticed this, she blushed slightly as she answered back "Hello I'm Zhao Li and you are?"

"Name's Xiahou Dun, Ah, I see you're the kid I'm supposed to take under my wing for this fight. Don't get killed out there." He spoke with a thick masculine voice and chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence.

"Heh. No need to worry 'bout me, I can take care of myself." She responded "And Hey! I'm not a _kid_! I just look young! I'm sure I'm about your age, how old are you?" She asked

"Does it matter?" He blankly stated

"Yes it does!" She quickly answered

Shaking his head he spoke "29, there you satisfied? I don't see why you need that."

"See now, I'm 26 not the same exact age but still close enough" She grinned back and stuck out her tongue.

"Yea well, you act like a child" He smiled back slightly. Zhao Li puffed out her cheeks. _I am not a child! _She screamed in her mind. It had become dark quicker than they had expected, a underling officer had suggested that setting up camp would be best. Zhao Li yawned she didn't realize that she was even somewhat tired. Xiahou Dun looked at her wondering why he felt a small spark from her. _He isn't a woman why do I have this spark? _His face carried a very puzzled look. "Lord Xiahou Dun, do you need help setting up your tent? Mine is all finished I'll be glad to help." Spoke a sneaky Zhao Li and caused the older man to nearly jump out of his clothes.

"Sure do what you want, I guess."Zhao Li grabbed his hand pulling him over to an open area to set up his tent. "No need to pull me!" He shouted. Zhao Li handed him a wooden post to shove into the ground for support to the outside cloth. It took the two about an hour to finish setting up his tent. "Ah now that's a perfectly set up tent. See what two people can do." Zhao Li beamed with pride at herself and she dusted off her hands. Xiahou Dun nodded and headed over Cao Cao and Liu Bei. Zhao Li walked to Merci' and fed her some of the carrots the mare loved. "What do you think, Merci'? Is he something or what?" Zhao Li asked with a happy sigh. Merci' whinnied and stamped her hoof. Zhao laughed and stroked Merci's mane.

Zhao was called over by two privates and they had given her something to eat for dinner, she thanked them and walked into her tent, sat down and started eating. She got halfway done with her meal and noticed that someone was in her tent staring at this shiny silk, the same fabric her precious fan was in. "Hey! You! What are you doing?" She shouted dagger in hand ready to attack the trespasser in her tent. The person raised their hands high up. "Hey Hey, no need to shout. I was just attracted to this beautiful cloth." Zhao Li knew this voice. "Lord Xiahou Dun? Is that you?" She asked quietly hoping she wasn't wrong. The man turned around and shrugged. "Sure we'll go with that." He responded. Zhao Li quickly put the blade up and shoved more food in her mouth.

Xiahou Dun looked different somehow and the young girl couldn't figure it out. Well that was until the much larger man had grasped her and pulled her close, bowl and chopsticks falling to the floor. "I don't know why I am so attracted to a guy...but, I can't help wanting to..." He leaned in and kissed Zhao. Her eyes widing then closing as she gently kissed him back. He pulled away and looked away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that...I've got to go." Zhao went to say wait but nothing came out. She covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. _Why? Why didn't I say anything? Why did he do that? _Her mind was filled with questions. She put on her sleeping robe and slipped under the covers falling asleep questioning her attractiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

The Battle

Zhao Li was awoken by the loud pain filled shouts from guards. _The enemy! _She quickly got dressed for battle, fastened her fan to her arm and bolted out of the tent. She ran to see if the two leaders were safe killing 20 men on her way. "Are you two safe my lords? It's an ambush! Come on get up! Up! Up! Up!" The girl shouted as she quickly woke up the dozing off lords. The cries of whinnies as horses were being cut down could be heard. "Oh no! Merci'! I'm sorry I must go save Merci' please forgive me! Well at least I woke you."

Zhao Li rushed out to see her mare thrashing about enemy trying to rope her down. The mare crying out harshly. Zhao Li jumped and kicked a guy in the face landing on Merci', Zhao kicked her heel into the horse's leg signaling to dash and pulling everything attached dragging behind. Zhao rushed to get the ropes still on the mare off when she was thrown off by Merci's sudden halt. "WHOOOOOAAA!" She landed with a thud. Zhao Li looked up to see what blocked Merci', the large man upon a red haired beast. The sight made Zhao quiver she couldn't move, the man bringing his blade down, about to attack, but the blade was cut off by a big blurred figure.

Several hours later the honey nut haired girl jumped up and freaked. "Where am I? Where? What happened to the man on the horse?" Her frantic questioning was hushed by a finger pressed to her lips. She looked up to see Xiahou Dun covering up his left eye, blood dripping down his large hand. "Ah! My lord, what happened? Do you..." She was cut off my the raven headed man screaming "GET OUT!"

Seeing Guan Yu as she exited Dun's tent. "Hey um lord Guan Yu? Do you know what happened to lord Xiahou Dun's eye?" Her eyes filled with pain and worry.

"He was shot in the eye by an arrow and ripped it out, then ate it." The tall man walked away after he finished answering her question. _No left eye huh? Maybe if I make him an eye patch it'll make him feel a little better? _Zhao Li wondered as she crookedly stumbled to her tent.


	4. Chapter 4

The Eye patch

Zhao Li spent the whole night working on a design for the general's left eye. Scribbling on small writing tablets she had hidden away with her things. "URRRRGGGGGGAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed, throwing her pad to the ground, the leather and thread falling to the floor. _I should just use the real thing for my model. _She thought. Grabbing the leather, thread, and the needle as she walked out her tent rushing to the Raven's tent. "Lor..." She hushed herself as she noticed the man sleeping peacefully on his cotton matt.

She watched the very large man breath slowly resting her hands on her chin. She looked at the way his lips were slightly puckered, the way he subconsciencly furrowed his eyebrows, his deep and shallow breathing and, the small twitches in his fingers. He looked like an angel, she swore she could see the wings and halo. She felt as if she was being drawn to him, pulling her lips to his.

The large warrior's eyes flew open as he felt something touch his lips. His hand lifted slapping the thing on his lips, for he thought it was a bug. When his hand made contact he heard the young girl cry out in pain while feeling the softness of her hair. He felt the young girl tremble, as she was afraid he would severely punish her for sneaking into his tent. He pushed the girl up along with him as he sat up staring perplexedly at her scared face.

"I'm I'm soooooo sorry I didn't mean to intrude, it's just you were asleep and I was just coming to ask you if you'd model for so I can make you an eye patch... Well that is if you would want one?" She quickly explained, eyes shut as he raised his hand once more. Scared that he would hit her, but to her surprise he patted her head and smiled. "Sure. That will help a lot."

"Really? I'm not in trouble? Even for the kiss?" She questioned. The General shook his head no, short black hair swishing around as he shook. "Well um here just let me fix your hair to where it's easier to put the patch on." She spoke softly as she combed back the left side of his hair, she pulled out the needle, leather, and the thread. "Um do you have any metal or something to use as a pad? I only have enough leather to make three straps." She asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I think I do somewhere." He responded getting up and looking for the small scrap of metal and soft patch of cloth. When he found it her handed it to Zhao Li. The girl quickly got to work on measurements tightening the leather strips then loosening them when he said they were too tight. She grabbed the needle from where she hid it in her robes, stitching the ends of the eye patch closed, then proceeded to loop the leather into a hole in the metal plate Xiahou Dun gave her stitching that closed, then the other side. "There all finished." She smiled and put the needle back to where it was placed. "You look very handsome, Sir. All the women will want a brave fighter like you." She spoke softly "And um thanks, for you know saving me." She added.

"It's no problem, letting that damned beast; kill another person wouldn't be acceptable." The man responded.

"Could I tell you something? That nobody apparently doesn't know." She sighed.

"You can tell me anything. I'm a man who has heard many secrets. "He flashed a sexy grin.

"Well I'm not really a guy...you see? I just look it since I have a chest of a board." She whispered.

The older man's eye opened wide shocked by what she had said._ He's a she? So I didn't kiss a guy? _His mind pondered. "So when I kissed you I wasn't kissing a guy? It wasn't wrong?" He asked the now blushing honey nut. She shook her head no. He grabbed her, shaking. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He shouted, two passing peasants jumping into Merci' causing her to whinny angrily and knock over them with her head.

Xiahou Dun looked into a mirror he had in his tent and punched the table. "Is something wrong my lord? Zhao Li asked reaching an arm out to him.

"I'm a man no longer; missing an eye makes everything more difficult! Ugh you wouldn't understand." The large raven man spoke aggressively.

"Yes, I know I wouldn't understand, but I would like to. You CAN tell me anything, I will listen. The best I can." She responded. The raven sighed and walked over to her putting a hand on her small shoulder, and walking out the tent. _That man is so stubborn! _


End file.
